Noctem
by Shennya
Summary: AU. Bilbo tiene que viajar a la ciudad más peligrosa, Pentameron, para encontrar al padre de Frodo y llevarlo a casa. Sin embargo, su presencia en aquella ciudad desata un conflicto entre el líder de los cambiantes, Smaug, y el más poderoso de los cazadores del clan Durin: Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin/Bilbo/Smaug.
1. Chapter 1

**Noctem**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando Bilbo escuchó los golpes en la puerta de su departamento aquella noche de tormenta supo que algo iba a cambiar en su vida. No es que estuviera consciente de que todo su destino iba a dar un vuelco drástico, pero sí presintió que algo andaba mal. Así que, sobreponiéndose a aquella sensación de desastre, se puso su bata y abrió la puerta. Y fue mucho peor darse cuenta que era Primula quien lo buscaba con desesperación.

Su cabello castaño y rizado estaba hecho un desastre debido a la cantidad de agua que le había caído encima y su cuerpo se estremecía debido al frío. Y, cuando los ojos de Bilbo descendieron se dio cuenta que su mano estaba aferrada a otra mucho más pequeña e indefensa: la de su hijo, Frodo.

—Vamos, pasen. Adentro tengo algo con lo que pueden secarse —los apresuró. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta, se asomó al pasillo, como si esperara que algo o alguien más los acompañara. Porque, dentro de él sabía que sus parientes no habían llegado solos; traían algo arrastrando, probablemente un problema que también lo terminaría por alcanzar a él.

Después de que Frodo y Primula se cambiaron de ropa; la de Bilbo era grande para ellos, pero por lo menos estaba seca. El joven observó a su prima y trató de averiguar en sus ojos el motivo que la había traído a su departamento antes de hacerle preguntas; se veía completamente desesperada y eso nunca era buena señal. Se preguntó qué podría haberla hecho llegar hasta ahí sin siquiera plantearse la idea de llevarse un paraguas o por lo menos proteger a su hijo de la lluvia. Bilbo observó a Frodo; el niño se veía asustado pero no tanto como su madre, probablemente el mal tiempo lo tenía así, pero sabía que después se olvidaría de todo; sólo tenía cinco años y era fácil olvidar a esa edad.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Bilbo, sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, alguno de los dos tenía que iniciar lo que parecía iba a ser una dolorosa conversación.

Los ojos de Primula se estrecharon, parecía que su rostro iba a deshacerse en llanto en cualquier momento, pero, como buena madre, se guardó su dolor para proteger a su hijo. Su boca se contrajo y su mirada cayó sobre la de Frodo. El niño se abrazó a las piernas de su madre.

—Ven, Frodo, tengo chocolate caliente en la cocina, te voy a servir un poco —le dijo Bilbo, extendiendo un brazo hacia él.

El niño sonrió.

—¿Tienes malvaviscos?

—Por supuesto.

Después de que Bilbo dejó a Frodo en la cocina volvió a sentarse junto a Primula. La mujer tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, se veía bastante desolada.

—Le pasó algo a Drogo —anunció, levantando la cabeza, antes de que Bilbo pudiera decir algo—, tal vez… está muerto.

Bilbo la observó un momento, tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto con su prima, pero sabía que su marido se había ido a trabajar a una de las principales ciudades del país: Pentameron.

—Tranquila, no tienes que decir cosas de las que no estás segura… ¿Desde cuándo no hablas con él?

Primula soltó un sollozo, pero lo ahogó cubriéndose la boca rápidamente; sus ojos se dirigieron a la cocina, y cuando se dio cuenta que Frodo no había escuchado se volvió a descubrir los labios.

—Él me enviaba cartas cada semana, Bilbo. Sin falta. Y ya ha pasado un mes desde su última carta, se que algo le sucedió y que fue algo muy malo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué cartas? ¿No sería mejor hablarle por teléfono?

Primula lo observó por unos instantes y después negó con la cabeza; sus labios estaban temblando.

—¡Es que tú no entiendes nada sobre Pentameron! —Exclamó desesperada— Es un infierno. No te permiten comunicarte, sólo por cartas, porque ellos se encargan de revisarlas antes de enviarlas. No puedes usar el celular, el teléfono o el internet para tener contacto con tu familia. Además… ellos dicen que una vez que entras… no puedes salir.

Bilbo la miró fijamente sin decir una palabra. Lo cierto era que no tenía nada que decir. Todo lo que salía de boca de Primula sonaba a locura, como si estuviera viendo una mala película sobre mafia o alguna seca satánica… No podía ser posible que en pleno siglo XXI en un país libre como en el que vivían ellos, existiera una ciudad que se asemejaba más a la época en el que el feudalismo imperaba.

—¿Qué tal si te sirvo un té y después descansas un poco? Tal vez mañana podamos platicar con más calma…

Primula frunció el ceño y se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

—Sabía que no me ibas a creer.

Bilbo, que se había puesto de pie para traerle un poco de té a su prima, decidió volver a sentarse. El suspiro que escapó de sus labios sólo hizo que Primula se enfadara más.

—Lo siento, pero trata de entenderme, todo eso suena… descabellado.

La mujer respiró profundamente; sus mejillas encendidas indicaban que le costaba mucho trabajo controlarse.

—Lo sé, al principio tampoco yo podía creerlo.

—Pero… si no podía comunicarse contigo, si como dices esa ciudad es un infierno —comenzó Bilbo, tratando de no sonar incrédulo— ¿entonces por qué no regresó?

—Ya te dije, una vez adentro no puedes salir. Además Saruman nos dijo que estaría bien allá.

—¿Quién es Saruman?

—Un ma… amigo nuestro —respondió Primula.

—¿Y has hablado con él acerca de esto?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sus rizos se agitaron a su alrededor.

—Tampoco he sabido nada de él.

El joven se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la sala.

—¿Ya llamaste a la policía?

De pronto, Primula soltó un gemido de dolor y comenzó a sollozar. Bilbo la abrazó para tratar de calmarla. De pronto escucharon unos pasos, la mujer se cubrió el rostro con su cabello, mientras que el joven se levantó y se giró. Frodo los observaba con atención.

—¿Estás bien, mami?

—Sólo está cansada —intervino Bilbo. Se acercó al niño y lo tomó entre sus brazos—. Y seguramente tú también lo estás. Ven, vamos a dormir.

Frodo no se resistió y permitió que su tío lo llevara hasta la cama y lo cubriera con las cobijas. El niño no tardó en cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

—No serviría de nada —le dijo Primula, al verlo entrar en la sala. Era como si para ella no hubiera sucedido la interrupción.

—¿Qué? —Bilbo la observó, confundido.

—La policía no serviría de nada en ese lugar. Ellos tienen sus propias maneras protegerse —dijo Primula—. Pentameron es lo que controla todo lo demás.

Bilbo la observó detenidamente y después suspiró. Sabía que pronto algo caería sobre él y comenzaría a ahogarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Primula? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La mujer se levantó y tomó una de sus manos.

—Yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, yo sé que esto es demasiado… pero, por favor, Bilbo, estoy desesperada… Por favor, encuéntralo y tráelo de vuelta.

—Pero tú dijiste que si alguien entra no puede salir…

—Confío en ti, sé que encontrarás la manera —interrumpió ella—, por favor.

Bilbo la observó; en sus ojos pudo ver el miedo, el dolor y la desesperación. Pensó en Frodo y pensó que si era cierto que Drogo estaba en problemas él no podía dejarlo solo. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Lo encontraré —prometió y ella sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado a su casa y se abrazó a él.

—Gracias.

Bilbo tuvo que hacer muchos arreglos al día siguiente, antes de marcharse; pidió un permiso en la Universidad para interrumpir sus estudios y permitió que Primula y Frodo se quedaran en su departamento mientras él estaba fuera.

Cuando Primula lo dejó en la estación de autobuses se abrazó a él con fuerza. Por su expresión, parecía sentirse culpable por el favor que le había pedido.

—Ten mucho cuidado —le murmuró al oído—, ahí hay… cosas que jamás has visto. Jamás me perdonaría que a ti también…

—Voy a estar bien —le prometió Bilbo.

—No, espera, tienes que escucharme —insistió ella, tomándolo del brazo—. En ese lugar todos son peligrosos, no puedes confiar en nadie. Mucho menos en los que no son humanos.

El joven la miró con confusión.

—Yo sé que no me crees ahora, pero lo harás cuando lo veas. Cuídate de los que se hacen llamar _cambiantes _y de los _cazadores_ también. ¿De acuerdo?

Bilbo lo prometió porque ella parecía desesperada porque él lo hiciera. Sin embargo, comenzaba a tener dudas sobre aquella información.

Al llegar a la estación que se encontraba en Pentameron Bilbo se dio cuenta que era uno de los pocos que se iba a quedar; la mayoría de los pasajeros que viajaron junto a él iban a tomar otro autobús para atravesar la ciudad y seguir su camino.

—¿Cuál es su siguiente destino? —le preguntó una de las mujeres que estaban cerca de la salida. No se podía cruzar a menos que se pasara por una oficina.

—Me voy a quedar.

Tal vez era sólo su imaginación pero le pareció que la joven se estremecía.

—¿Está seguro? No muchos viajeros deciden quedarse. Y los que lo hacen se arrepienten muy rápido y después ya no pueden… bueno se tienen que hacer muchos trámites para poder salir. Y tardan bastante, es demasiado complicado. Mejor ahórrese eso y escoja otro destino, yo le recomiendo…

—Quiero quedarme —insistió Bilbo.

La joven lo observó con cierta lástima y después se encogió de hombros.

—Como quiera —dijo ella y le dio unas hojas—, entre a esa oficina que está a la derecha, ahí le dirán qué hacer.

Bilbo quiso darle las gracias, pero la joven ya estaba atendiendo a alguien más; le pareció que ya no quería voltear a verlo. Se acercó a una puerta grisácea y se adentró a una oficina que le causó ciertos escalofríos. Un hombre de traje se acercó y le arrancó los papeles de la mano.

—¿Por qué vienes a Pentameron? —Le preguntó con brusquedad.

—Vengo a ver a un amigo —respodió Bilbo, un tanto nervioso.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Y ese amigo es un _cazador _o un _cambiante_?

Bilbo recordó las palabras que le había dicho Primula, sin embargo, eso no lo sacaba de su confusión; no tenía idea de lo que aquel hombre quería decir con eso.

—Veo por tu cara que tu amigo debe ser un humano, entonces —soltó el hombre.

—¡Por supuesto que es humano! —Exclamó Bilbo, de pronto— ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

El hombre soltó una carcajada. A pesar de que ya había borrado su expresión ceñuda, esa sonrisa sólo ponía más nervioso a Bilbo.

—No vas a durar ni un día aquí —comentó—. ¿A qué parte de la ciudad vas? ¿Dale o Dol Guldur?

—No lo sé.

El hombre suspiró como si nunca se hubiera encontrado con algo tan exasperante y molesto.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte. No has salido de la estación así que técnicamente no estás en la ciudad. ¿Qué dices? Tú das media vuelta y yo finjo que no he recibido ningún documento de traslado, ¿de acuerdo?

Bilbo frunció el ceño.

—Quiero entrar.

—Bien, como quieras. Pero no te puedo dejar pasar hasta que decidas a qué parte de la ciudad vas a ir.

—¿Por qué es tan importante eso? ¿No puedo simplemente salir por esa puerta y ya? —Bilbo señaló un portón de cristal, a través de él se podía ver una calle amplia y varios edificios a su alrededor.

—Esa es la calle de Swedenborg, es la calle neutral, no te puedo dejar pasar por ahí —dijo el hombre, cada vez más fastidiado—. Créeme esa calle no es segura para un humano, mucho menos para uno como tú.

El joven trató de ignorar esas últimas palabras y trató de pensar qué lugar sería el adecuado para comenzar a buscar a Drogo. De pronto esa decisión le pareció mucho más importante que cualquier otra que hubiera hecho y no tenía idea de por qué.

Entonces se acordó que Primula le había dejado un papel con una dirección en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Se lo mostró al hombre.

—¿Sabe en qué parte de la ciudad se encuentra esa dirección?

—Por fortuna para ti, sí —respondió él bruscamente, le señaló una puerta gris—, entra en ella, te llevará a Dale.

Después de tomar un taxi que lo llevó a un edificio bastante viejo y desmantelado, Bilbo se preguntó si podría encontrar alguna información ahí. Todo le resultaba demasiado confuso en aquel lugar, a decir verdad, comenzaba a extrañar su departamento.

Tocó en la primera puerta y se encontró con un hombre delgado y alto con nariz aguileña.

—¿Vienes a rentar? Porque tengo un departamento libre.

—Sí —respondió después de un rato, ya que no tenía donde dormir. Además pensó que tal vez si vivía en el mismo lugar en el que lo había hecho Drogo podría averiguar con mayor facilidad lo que le había pasado—. Pero también me gustaría saber si alguna vez ha visto a esta persona.

Bilbo sacó una de las fotografías que le había regalado Primula.

El hombre hizo una mueca, asomó su cabeza a la calle, como si pensara que alguien los estaba vigilando y después de asegurarse que no había nadie más, lo invitó a pasar.

—Lo conocí —dijo, después de sentarse en un viejo sillón roto—, me rentó el departamento 18-A, era bastante agradable, siempre pagaba a tiempo. Lamento lo que le ocurrió.

Bilbo se tensó en la silla de madera en la que estaba sentado.

—¿Qué le pasó?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero debió ser algo terrible, porque un día no regresó. Ya no supe más de él. Pero de lo que estoy seguro era que se había metido en un lío grande; eso les pasa a los humanos que se meten en asuntos de _inmortales_, yo por eso guardo mi distancia. Y te recomiendo que tú hagas lo mismo. Deja de preguntar por él, sólo encontrarás los mismos problemas que lo hicieron desaparecer.

Bilbo se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme, no pensaba rendirse ahora que ya había llegado a la ciudad.

—Tengo que encontrarlo, sólo vine a eso.

—¿Eres extranjero?

Bilbo asintió.

El hombre lo observó atentamente y suspiró.

—Te diría que salieras inmediatamente pero ya no puedes hacerlo, así que lo más prudente es que te mantengas al margen, no te mezcles con los inmortales.

Bilbo lo miró, confundido.

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere…

—¿Sabes lo que es un _cambiante,_ no?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Un _cambiante _es un ser que tiene la capacidad de tomar la forma de un humano y un animal.

—Está mintiendo.

El hombre se inclinó y tomó el rostro de Bilbo entre sus manos con brusquedad.

—Si quieres sobrevivir aquí, escúchame y no cuestiones.

Bilbo un tanto sorprendido y asustado por aquel gesto violento, asintió. Finalmente, el hombre volvió a sentarse.

—Los _cazadores _se ven como los humanos pero son mucho más fuertes y ágiles. Estas dos razas son enemigas naturales, sin embargo, en estos momentos hay una tregua y Pentameron es el lugar donde habitan la mayor cantidad de estos seres. Esta ciudad se divide en Dale y Dol Guldur, la primera, en la que estamos, es la que está gobernada por los _cazadores _la otra es territorio del líder de los _cambiantes. _

Bilbo no estaba seguro si podía creer todo lo que aquel hombre le estaba contando, aunque Primula ya le había hecho una advertencia. Todo aquello parecía demasiado fantástico para ser verdadero.

—¿Está seguro que no sabe nada más sobre él? ¿Algo que me pueda ayudar a encontrarlo?

El hombre resopló.

—¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué no me escuchas? Te dije que dejaras de preguntar sobre él. ¿Quieres morir?

—No voy a descansar hasta saber qué fue lo que pasó con él.

El hombre parecía rendido.

—De acuerdo… sólo sé que él trabajaba en el Noctem. Probablemente fue ahí donde se metió en problemas.

—¿Qué es Noctem?

—Esto es peor que hablar con un niño, por lo menos los niños que nacen aquí saben… —comentó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Noctem es un bar, él único lugar neutral de aquí, está en la calle de Swedenborg. Es decir, es el único lugar en el que pueden convivir cazadores y cambiantes. Es el punto medio de la ciudad, ahí no hay divisiones. Y es, por ello, el lugar más peligroso de todo Pentameron. ¿Me escuchaste? ¿No piensas ir ahí, o sí?

—Tengo que hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Después de que Gregory le dio a Bilbo el único departamento que le quedaba disponible y después de insistirle en varias ocasiones que no se acercara a aquel bar y al ver que el joven no iba a hacerle caso, lo único que le quedó fue aconsejarle.

—Es mejor que vayas a ese lugar al atardecer, a esa hora nadie se acerca a la calle de Swedenborg, sin embargo, debes tener mucho cuidado. Noctem está situado justo en medio de la calle, no es como ningún edificio de los que hayas visto allá en las otras ciudades; está en medio de la ciudad y es la conexión entre las dos partes de la ciudad. Existen dos puertas colocadas a los dos extremos, una es por la que entran los cazadores y la otra para los cambiantes. Tú debes entrar por la que está del lado de Dale; el lugar estará cerrado a esa hora, pero Eric, el dueño, seguramente estará adentro y te abrirá. Haz las preguntas que tengas que hacerle rápido y regresa antes del anochecer, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes quedarte en el bar cuando se haga de noche porque a esa hora comenzarán a llegar… ellos.

Las instrucciones que Greg le dio para llegar al bar resultaron ser un poco confusas para Bilbo, después de todo, no conocía la ciudad y se tardó un poco más de lo esperado en encontrar Noctem.

Lo primero que pensó al encontrarse frente a la puerta grisácea de doble hoja por la cual debía entrar, fue que aquel lugar no le agradaba. Al contrario de la ciudad en la que vivía, Pentameron parecía mucho más solitaria en el centro, la calle de Swedenborg, que según la poca información que había recibido en las últimas horas, era la que marcaba la división entre las dos partes, estaba completamente vacía. Era tan ancha que Bilbo sólo la pudo comparar con las carreteras que atravesaban el país cerca de las montañas, donde la población escaseaba. El edificio también tenía algo de solitario, sin embargo, el joven se imaginó que eso debía cambiar completamente durante la noche. El nombre estaba escrito en lo alto y, por el aspecto de las letras, Bilbo se imaginó que se encendían cuando era hora de abrir el bar.

Con cierto nerviosismo, el joven se acercó hasta la puerta y tocó, recordándose que no podía rendirse por Drogo y por su familia. De alguna manera, él era su única esperanza. Sin embargo, una parte de él le gritaba porque encontrara la forma de salir de aquella extraña ciudad.

Un hombre con largo cabello castaño lacio le abrió la puerta, sus ojos verdes sombríos indicaban que no estaba muy contento con su presencia. Bilbo supuso que él debía ser Eric. Trató de presentarse, pero el hombre no parecía prestarle mucha atención, primero observó hacia la calle y luego, a regañadientes lo hizo entrar sin dirigirle ni una palabra. Todo ocurrió tan deprisa, que cuando él volvió a cerrar la puerta Bilbo se encontró sumergido en una profunda oscuridad que lo hizo estremecerse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya debes saber que este lugar no se abre hasta dentro de una hora.

En realidad no lo sabía, pero el joven lo dejó pasar porque seguramente aquel hombre suponía que él era otro habitante más de la ciudad y conocía las reglas del lugar.

—¿Es usted Eric Greend?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más si no?

A Bilbo no le agradaba nada la idea de mantener una conversación en una oscuridad tan profunda como aquella, pero supuso que no estaba en posición de protestar. Pero, para fortuna suya, Eric tampoco parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando a ciegas. Muy pronto escuchó sus pasos alejarse y el "click" cuando presionó el interruptor de la luz. Poco a poco, el lugar se fue iluminando con luces en tonos azules, que le daban al lugar un aire misterioso y elegante al mismo tiempo. Bilbo no pudo evitar observar la barra que estaba al fondo o las mesas de madera oscura que se encontraban en todo el lugar. Si no fuera por todas las advertencias que había recibido de aquel lugar, tal vez le hubiera gustado.

Eric se giró hacia él, un poco exasperado, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él su actitud cambió completamente. Dio dos pasos hacia él y lo tomó de la barbilla, Bilbo estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se resistió.

—¡Perfecto, perfecto! —Exclamó el hombre como si estuviera viendo una pieza de arte valiosa— ¿Vienes por el empleo? Porque de verdad me hace falta alguien como tú, nunca había tenido a alguien así… sería muy bueno para el negocio.

Por fin, Bilbo reaccionó lo suficiente como para dar dos pasos hacia atrás y observarlo con toda la confusión que experimentaba en ese momento.

—Eres muy joven —siguió el hombre con el mismo entusiasmo, como si no hubiera visto el gesto de rechazo de Bilbo— y tus ojos… debe ser por tu sangre… no se encuentran humanos así en estos lugares. Me pregunto si tú podrías…

Bilbo se estaba sintiendo demasiado incómodo con el escrutinio del hombre, porque lo que decidió interrumpirlo. Todo aquello le resultaba cada vez más extraño.

—Lo siento, pero no vengo por el empleo. Apenas hoy me enteré de la existencia de este lugar.

Por fin, Eric dejó de observarlo como mercancía valiosa y lo miró como a una persona. Sus ojos se estrecharon de sorpresa por aquella información.

—¿Cómo es posible que no supieras de Noctem? ¡Todo Pentameron conoce este lugar!

—Acabo de llegar a la ciudad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí? Seguramente habrás escuchado las advertencias, antes de cruzas alguien debió decirte, alguien tuvo que aconsejarte…

Bilbo asintió.

—Muchas veces.

—¿Entonces por qué entraste?

—Estoy buscando a alguien.

Como lo habían hecho muchas personas desde que había decidido entrar en aquella ciudad, Eric lo miró con compasión.

—Lamento decirte esto, pero si ese alguien a quien buscas se perdió en esta ciudad lo más probable es que nunca lo encuentres; no pierdas tu tiempo.

Bilbo estaba cansado de que las personas de aquel lugar le dijeran que dejara de buscar a Drogo, tal vez él no sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba en la ciudad o los peligros a lo que podría enfrentarse, pero no pensaba descansar hasta averiguar qué había ocurrido con él.

—Vine aquí porque me dijeron que mi amigo había trabajado en este bar —comenzó Bilbo, como si no hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras del hombre. Sin esperar a que él le diera una respuesta, le mostró la fotografía.

Eric suspiró.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado con él?

El hombre volvió a levantar la vista y observó a Bilbo fijamente por unos minutos antes de contestar.

—A decir verdad, no. Sólo sé que un buen día no regresó.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo sucedió eso?

—No lo sé, un mes aproximadamente… Desde entonces me las he arreglado solo aquí. Ha sido un poco difícil.

Bilbo no podía creer que nadie supiera que era lo que había pasado con Drogo; era cierto que había desaparecido, pero debía haber una razón, aunque fuera un indicio que pudiera guiarlo hasta él.

—Por favor, es muy importante para mí encontrarlo, así que si sabe algo de él sería de mucha ayuda y estaría muy agradecido.

Eric soltó un suspiro, parecía resignado.

—De acuerdo, pero si te digo lo que sé… ¿considerarás la oferta de empleo que te hago?

Bilbo asintió.

—No estoy seguro exactamente de qué le pasó, pero si sé que fue a causa de inmiscuirse con asuntos de inmortales. Te soy sincero cuando te digo que yo lo apreciaba y, créeme, le advertí muchas veces que se mantuviera alejado de ellos, pero no me hizo caso. En ese sentido es quizás tan testarudo como tú…

El hombre se inclinó más cerca de Bilbo y bajó la voz, como si temiera que alguien los escuchara. Parecía un hábito común de los habitantes de la ciudad cuidarse de todo lo que les rodeaba, como si temieran ser acechados en todo momento.

—Drogo llegó exactamente como tú a esta ciudad, sin tener la menor idea en los problemas en que podía meterse aquí. Sin embargo, parecía estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio por su familia. Pero un día todo cambio; fue como si cargara con algo que no podía soportar, porque un día, de pronto, llegó con grandes deseos de salir de aquí. Y, como tú ya debes saber, es imposible salir de este maldito lugar. Y eso mismo se lo dije a él, pero no me escuchó, quizás extrañaba demasiado a su esposa y a su hijo, o quizás había visto aquí algo que no debía, no lo sé… Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que él comenzó a buscar maneras de salir. Y bueno, si bien es cierto que es muy difícil hacerlo, hay formas de lograrlo, pero aunque existen, nunca nadie lo ha conseguido.

Una parte de Bilbo estaba consciente de que el tiempo estaba pasando y de que la noche se acercaba peligrosamente, pero no podía irse sin averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de Drogo. La advertencia que le había hecho Greg se estaba apagando en su memoria, pero una parte de él sospechaba que se arrepentiría de no hacerle caso.

—Lo primero que tienes que saber es que los líderes de los inmortales tienen un poder que es casi ilimitado y no me refiero a fuerza física, me refiero a que ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran en este lugar. Estamos bajo su mando. Por lo que, si un humano verdaderamente quiere salir de aquí tendría que obtener la autorización de uno de ellos. Pero eso es impensable. Thranduil y Thorin, por ejemplo, ellos están demasiado ocupados, además jamás escucharían la petición de un humano… y Smaug…

Bilbo creyó por un momento que Eric se estremecía al pronunciar ese nombre.

—Bueno, es muy difícil acercarse a él y si alguien lo consigue es porque él así lo desea. Aunque, no creo que ningún humano sea tan valiente como para hacerle una petición, así es que nadie jamás piensa en eso. Esas es la única manera legal de salir de aquí, pero, he escuchado que existe otra manera. Las personas dicen que existen cambiantes que te pueden sacar de aquí sin ser descubierto, por supuesto, existen riesgos y, claro, tienes que darles algo a cambio.

—¿Qué? —No pudo evitar preguntar Bilbo, quien ya se sentía demasiado tenso, esa conversación sólo lo hacía sentirse más preocupado por Drogo.

Eric se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé exactamente, sé que tienes que hacer algo por ellos, aunque puedo asegurarte que eso implicaría ir en contra de nuestro régimen y, por lo tanto, meterte en problemas más graves.

—¿Y tú crees que Drogo haya hecho algo así? —Preguntó Bilbo.

—No puedo asegurarte nada, pero sí estoy seguro de que se había metido en un buen lío. Los últimos días se veía bastante mal. Además, varias veces lo vi hablando con algunos de ellos, los inmortales.

—¿Sabes quienes eran?

—No y por supuesto nunca quise averiguarlo, yo siempre me he mantenido al margen. Es la única manera de sobrevivir por aquí. Pero, tal vez… si los vuelvo a ver puedo decirte quiénes eran.

Bilbo se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Todo parecía cada vez más difícil ahora. Ya no estaba seguro de qué creer exactamente. Y pensar en la posibilidad de que Drogo estuviera muerto… Ni siquiera quería plantearse esa situación. Pero, estaba seguro que necesitaba ayuda y él no tenía idea de dónde comenzar a buscar. Lo único que se le ocurría es que tendría que mezclarse muy bien en aquel lugar para poder investigar.

—¿Qué pensaste?

La pregunta del hombre lo sobresaltó y Bilbo volvió a levantar la cabeza, confundido.

—Sobre el trabajo… ¿Lo quieres?

—Las personas con las que me he encontrado dicen que este es el lugar más peligroso de la ciudad —replicó Bilbo.

Eric hizo una mueca.

—No si haces exactamente lo que te digo. Además, yo puedo ayudarte, yo soy el que más sabe de lo que sucede aquí. Sin mí no podrás sobrevivir mucho tiempo, extranjero.

—¿Por qué en todo este tiempo no has conseguido a nadie para el empleo?

—Ningún humano quiere trabajar aquí, tienen miedo. Y sabes que no puedo contratar cazadores o cambiantes…

—¿Por qué?

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es cierto, tú no sabes nada… Un cambiante jamás aceptaría ser atendido por un cazador y viceversa; para conservar la neutralidad de este lugar necesito a alguien como yo: un humano. Entonces… ¿aceptas?

—Sí —Bilbo tenía muchas dudas, pero sabía que no tenía remedio, era la única alternativa que tenía para averiguar más sobre Drogo.

Eric sonrió.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces prepárate porque voy a abrir.

El joven se sobresaltó, en primer lugar no tenía ni idea de que ya hubiera caído la noche y en segundo no creía estar listo para enfrentarse a todos ellos ese día.

—¿Qué? ¿Hoy? ¡Pero ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer!

—Preparar bebidas.

—Pero yo…

—No te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí, yo te voy a ir diciendo qué hacer —Eric lo interrumpió con brusquedad. Ahora que había conseguido que Bilbo aceptara, no parecía dispuesto a aceptar ninguna excusa para dejarlo ir.

Esa noche Bilbo aprendió muchas cosas que hubiera preferido jamás saber. Al principio se sintió bastante nervioso al ver entrar a los clientes y después se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lucían como humanos… había escuchado tanto de los cazadores y los cambiantes que había llegado a imaginárselos diferente. De hecho, en un principio comenzó a dudar, de nuevo, de todo lo que había escuchado. Mientras se las arreglaba para aprender dónde se encontraban las distintas botellas de alcohol, se atrevió a preguntarle a Eric si aquellos no eran humanos.

Él, por supuesto, se rió.

—No, aquí nunca verás humanos, le tienen miedo a este lugar. Entiendo tu confusión, pero créeme, si son diferentes a nosotros, con el tiempo aprenderás a distinguirlos.

Bilbo pensaba que quizás no se quedaría tanto tiempo como para eso, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Pero se sorprendió bastante con la capacidad de Eric, ya que él, sin titubear, podía decirle quien era cazador o cambiante.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que no era tan difícil, que podría adaptarse rápidamente a aquel ambiente mientras buscaba a Drogo. Pero eso cambió cuando vio la pelea. Bilbo ya presenciado una situación de lucha a golpes entre dos hombres en su ciudad natal, él salía con sus amigos con frecuencia y de vez en cuando se encontraban con escenas violentas, sobre todo entre personas que había bebido demasiado.

Esa noche, sin embargo, aprendió que jamás había visto nada parecido en su vida. Y también supo que, hasta ese momento, una gran parte de él había considerado todos los consejos y advertencias como algo exagerado y que todas las veces que había escuchado sobre los _inmortales, _no había creído mucho. Así que, en realidad no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver. Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de su situación y comenzó a creer en todo lo que Primula le había dicho esa noche de tormenta.

Ni si quiera recordaba por qué aquellos dos hombres habían empezado a discutir, todo lo que había visto Bilbo era que se habían levantado de una de las mesas y comenzaban a gritar.

—¿No deberíamos tratar de detenerlos? —Le preguntó a Eric, pero se dio cuenta que nadie en aquel lugar tenía intenciones de detener la pelea; muchos de ellos parecía no importarles.

—Créeme, es mejor no meterse.

Bilbo se dio cuenta que tenía razón. De pronto, los cuerpos de ambos sujetos se iluminaron y, de estar viendo a dos hombres, el joven pudo ver a un puma y un lobo gruñéndose con los dientes expuestos. Y comenzó a brotar la sangre. El joven estaba tan impactado por lo que había visto y la violencia con la que aquellos dos se atacaban que se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el suelo, pensando que la barra podría protegerlo de lo que ocurría al otro lado. Pero todavía podía escuchar los gruñidos y la piel desgarrándose…

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Estás tan pálido… ¿Qué nunca habías visto…? —Eric se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma abierta— ¡Qué estúpido soy! ¡Por supuesto que jamás has visto algo así! Escucha, ya pronto se pasará, después te acostumbrarás.

Pero Bilbo lo dudaba, porque en ese momento todo en lo que había creído alguna vez se había roto. La realidad para él había dado un drástico giro… Sólo entonces pudo creer completamente todo lo que había escuchado desde que había llegado a Pentameron.

Sentado en el suelo, se abrazó a sus rodillas, tratando de no temblar.

Bilbo se asustó cuando vio una figura saltar hacia su lado de la barra. Eric se hizo a un lado y puso los ojos en blanco, como si ya lo conociera.

—Kili, ya te he dicho que no hagas…

Pero el joven ya no escuchó lo que dijo, porque aquella figura se estaba inclinando hacia él. Todo lo que pudo ver Bilbo fue su cabello castaño que caía a ambos lados de su rostro y la incipiente barba que apenas creía en su rostro. Extendió un brazo hacia él, pero Bilbo se hizo hacia atrás lo más que pudo, ya que su espalda pegaba contra la barra.

—No te voy a hacer daño —dijo él—, yo no soy como ellos. Soy un cazador.

Pero Bilbo recordó a Primula y su advertencia.

—Tranquilo, él es mi amigo —dijo entonces Eric.

El joven se relajó un poco y Kili aprovechó el momento para acercarse más. Tomó una de sus manos.

—Vamos, levántate, ellos no te van a hacer daño, lo prometo. Además, la pelea ya está terminando.

Bilbo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente; sabía que tenía que recuperarse. Ahora más que nunca tenía que ser fuerte por Drogo. Asintió y aceptó la ayuda que Kili le ofrecía y se puso de pie.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó el cazador. Y Bilbo se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, la pelea había terminado. Los dos se habían transformado en hombres de nuevo. Parecían heridos, pero no gravemente.

—Sí, gracias.

—Los cambiantes son inestables, así es que seguido pasan este tipo de cosas —comentó Kili, sosteniendo su mano aún—, debes acostumbrarte a ello.

Bilbo asintió.

—Kili, salte de aquí, al resto de los clientes no les gustará verte de este lado de la barra —se quejó Eric.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Kili al joven, sin hacer caso de lo que decía Eric.

—Bilbo.

—Yo soy Kili —dijo él, sonriendo—. Yo te protegería si fuera necesario, no te preocupes.

Eric arqueó las cejas hacia él, divertido.

—Gracias, yo…

Pero Eric interrumpió y le insistió a Kili que regresara al otro lado, el cazador, a regañadientes le hizo caso. Volvió a sentar y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a la barra.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —Le preguntó el hombre, con un poco más de amabilidad.

—Entrenando con mi tío, yo tengo el día libre, por decirlo de alguna manera —sonrió Kili.

—¿Y Thorin? ¿Cuándo vendrá? —Preguntó Eric— Hace tiempo que no se aparece por aquí.

Kili se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes que no le agrada este lugar por los cambiantes. Pero creo que lo hará pronto, después de todo tiene que venir para revisar que las reglas se estén cumpliendo.

Eric puso los ojos en blanco, después se giró hacia Bilbo.

—¿Estás mejor?

El joven asintió.

—Tienes que acostumbrarte si quieres sobrevivir aquí —aconsejó Eric—. Además, eso no fue nada, cuando veas a uno en su forma híbrida…

—¿Forma híbrida? —Bilbo preguntó, interrumpiéndolo.

—Los cambiantes pueden adoptar tres formas —intervino Kili—, bueno, sólo los más poderosos. La mayoría de ellos sólo cambian de animal a humano. Pero hay otros que pueden transformarse en algo que está entre la bestia y el hombre.

Bilbo trató de imaginarse a un lobo erguido en dos patas y con puños en lugar de patas, pero no logró conservar esa imagen en su mente. Sin embargo, una pregunta se comenzó a formar en sus pensamientos, algo que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

—¿En qué se convierte Smaug?

Eric se estremeció y Kili se removió en la silla al escuchar el nombre.

—Escucha, has tenido suficiente por un día. Si quieres dormir tranquilamente hoy, es mejor que no lo sepas, por el momento.

Pero Eric se había equivocado, porque a pesar de desconocer esa información, Bilbo no pudo dormir bien aquella noche o lo que restaba de ella. Las pesadillas lo agobiaban constantemente; imágenes de horror en la que se mezclaban lobos, leones y otros animales feroces lo agobiaron todo el tiempo.

Cuando Greg se enteró que Bilbo había comenzado a trabajar en el Noctem, lo reprendió bastante. Sus palabras que auguraban una cercana muerte no ayudaban a Bilbo a tranquilizarse, sin embargo, tampoco funcionaron para que él dejara de regresar al bar todas las tardes.

Poco a poco Bilbo fue mejorando como barman y sentía que cada vez se acostumbraba más a las repentinas transformaciones de la clientela. El cuarto día se sintió un poco mejor, hasta que aquello sucedió.

Todos los días Bilbo se mantenía atento y constantemente preguntaba a Eric si reconocía a alguno de los cambiantes que estaban ahí. Esperaba que una noche los que habían hablado con Drogo volvieran a aparecer, pero, sabía que eso no sucedía pronto tendría que pensar en otra forma de buscarlo.

Bilbo había comenzado a pensar que Eric era indiferente a todo lo que pudiera suceder en su bar; nada parecía afectarle, ni siquiera las peores transformaciones o las más violentas reacciones de los cambiantes… hasta que, de pronto, levantó la cabeza y su vista se dirigió hacia la puerta del lado de Dol Guldur. Y Bilbo vio a Eric estremecerse, en sus ojos pasó un destello de temor.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. Pero se irá pronto, nunca le ha agrado este lugar.

Bilbo siguió la dirección de los ojos de Eric y se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado. De alguna forma, él era diferente a todos los demás. Parecía que su presencia llenaba el lugar y, conforme avanzaba, el resto se hacían a un lado, como si temieran cruzarse en su camino. Era alto, tenía el cabello oscuro, rizado y corto y estaba vestido completamente de negro. De pronto, él giró la cabeza, como si se supiera observado y, aunque la mayoría de los clientes del bar lo hacían, su mirada sólo se dirigió hacia Bilbo. Y sonrió.

El joven se estremeció y bajó la mirada, tratando de convencerse que no era precisamente a él a quien había visto, después de todo, estaban bastante lejos el uno del otro. Así que no volvió a levantar la vista hacia él y se concentró en atender a los clientes que se encontraban en la barra. Uno de ellos, quien no había dejado de ver a Bilbo en toda la noche, lo tomó por el brazo y lo obligó a inclinarse hacia él.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas esta noche? —Le preguntó él, tratando de alcanzar sus labios— Te prometo que te divertirás.

Bilbo trató de apartarse, pero él era muy fuerte, su brazo comenzaba a dolerle.

—No… no puedo…

Pero parecía que él no iba a rendirse, sin embargo, no logró acercarse más a Bilbo porque una poderosa mano lo tomó del cuello y lo alejó de él.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? Él dijo "No".

Bilbo se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, jamás había escuchado una voz tan profunda como aquella o cargada de odio. Era él, el cambiante que había visto entrar hacía unos momentos. Sostenía al otro por el cuello como si no pesara nada.

—Lo siento… Señor… Smaug —gimió el otro con dificultad, ya que la mano cada vez se cerraba más en torno a su garganta—, no… sucederá otra… vez.

Smaug sonrió al ver el brillo de miedo en los ojos del otro cambiante.

—Te creo. Y, por fortuna para ti, estoy de buen humor —dijo antes de tirarlo al suelo. De pronto todos los que estaban en la barra o cerca de ella se alejaron. Smaug se giró hacia Bilbo y él comenzó a pensar que lo lastimaría, también.

Sin embargo, Smaug se inclinó hacia él y le tocó la mejilla con suavidad y, en ese momento, Bilbo experimentó una sensación extraña; era como si su interior se hubiera llenado de una deliciosa calidez. Y por la expresión del cambiante, parecía que él también se había sentido afectado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

Bilbo negó con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de los de Smaug, no podía asegurar si eran verdes o azules, pero eran hermosos.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Smaug besó su mano, sin dejar de mirarlo y Bilbo no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—¿Por qué no te sientas un rato junto a mí?

—No puedo, estoy trabajando —replicó el joven.

—Estoy seguro que a tu jefe no le molestará, ¿verdad, Eric?

El hombre estaba tan sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo que tardó un rato en responder.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo él, nervioso—. Vamos, haz lo que te dice.

Por la expresión de Eric, el joven supo que no tenía otra opción. Trató de rodear la barra, pero Smaug lo hizo detenerse.

—No será necesario, déjame ayudarte.

Y sin previo aviso, lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó con facilidad, pero en lugar de colocarlo del otro lado, lo sentó sobre la barra. Bilbo quiso bajarse, pero Smaug aún tenía las manos sobre su cintura y no se permitió.

—No, quédate aquí, así puedo verte mejor —dijo Smaug acercándose a él. Pero Bilbo no quería sentarse ahí, se sentía expuesto, como si todos pudieran verlo. Además, sentía que los ojos de Smaug lo recorrían lentamente y eso sólo lo ponía más nervioso—. Nunca había visto a un humano como tú… ¿En qué parte de la ciudad vives?

A Bilbo le costaba trabajo concentrase ya que el rostro de Smaug estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo.

—En Dale.

El cambiante frunció el ceño, como si no le gustara escuchar esa palabra.

—Es una lástima… Me obligarás a volver aquí…

—Por favor, déjame bajar.

Smaug sonrió.

—Si eso es lo que deseas —le dijo y lo bajó de la barra para sentarlo en una de las sillas, él se sentó en la que estaba más cerca.

Bilbo sentía que estaba siendo observado por cientos de ojos y se removió incómodo en el asiento. Smaug lo notó y giró su cabeza en dirección a los demás.

—Sigan en lo suyo, esto no les concierne –dijo y de pronto todos se alejaron y reanudaron sus actividades como si nunca hubiese entrado Smaug al bar.

—¿Mejor?

Bilbo asintió, tratando de no verlo a los ojos. Pero él se lo hacía muy difícil porque se acercaba cada vez más.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bilbo… Bilbo Baggins.

Smaug comenzó a acariciar su rostro y sin apartar los ojos de él le pidió a Eric que le sirviera una bebida.

—¿Quieres algo, Bilbo?

—No, gracias –respondió el joven.

Eric le preguntó que quería exactamente, pero Smaug le dejó elegir a él.

—Sorpréndeme.

El jefe de Bilbo parecía nervioso por agradar al cambiante, por lo que se esmeró al hacer aquella bebida. El joven se sorprendió al ver que el hombre le acercaba una flama a la bebida y del contenido del vaso brotaba una llamarada. Se suponía que se tenía que esperar hasta que se extinguiera la llama, pero Smaug tomó el vaso entre sus manos, decidido.

Y Bilbo reaccionó sin pensar. Agarró al cambiante del brazo para impedirle que bebiera. Smaug arqueó las cejas hacia él.

Eric lo observó con horror, como si temiera por su vida. Y el joven supo que había cometido un error, rápidamente soltó a Smaug.

—Lo siento… yo pensé… que podrías quemarte.

Sin embargo, el cambiante no parecía molesto. Sin dejar de observar a Bilbo, se llevó el vaso a los labios y se trató todo su contenido. Bilbo se sorprendió al ver como las llamas desaparecían en su boca, sin lastimarlo.

Smaug sonrió y tomó el rostro del humano entre sus manos.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, el fuego no puede hacerme daño.

—Yo no sabía –dijo Bilbo, como si se disculpara—, hace poco que llegué a la ciudad.

El cambiante lo observó, sorprendido.

—Entonces ¿no sabes quién soy?

—Smaug, el líder de los cambiantes –respondió Bilbo inmediatamente.

—Pero seguramente no sabes en qué me transformo, sino no hubieras reaccionado así –dijo él.

Y Bilbo, muy a su pesar, descubrió que tenía curiosidad.

—No, no lo sé –se atrevió a decir, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

—Yo soy un dragón, Bilbo.

El joven se hizo hacia atrás, sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo. Por un momento, le pareció que Smaug se sintió herido ante su reacción.

—No me tengas miedo, yo no voy a hacerte daño –dijo él, poniéndose de pie para acercarse más—. Sólo quiero tocarte… ¿Me permites hacerlo?

Pero Smaug no sólo lo tocó, sino que se inclinó para besarlo. Pero Bilbo no tuvo tiempo de resistirse, ni quiso hacerlo porque algo cambió en el momento en que sus labios se unieron, el corazón de Bilbo dio un vuelco y su pensamiento racional quedó completamente nublado. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Smaug y lo acercaron más y sintió cuando las manos de él se aferraron a su cintura. Casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo dentro de su boca, cuando su lengua se introdujo en ella y comenzó a acariciarla.

Pero Bilbo logró recordar que estaba ahí con un solo propósito y eso lo ayudó a reaccionar. Con un movimiento repentino logró apartarse de Smaug. Los ojos de él se habían oscurecido y su respiración sonaba agitada; en su mirada brillaban la confusión y la sorpresa, como si algo hubiese cambiado en él.

—Bilbo, eres mi maldición.

El joven no quiso pensar qué podía significar aquello y decidió ignorarlo. Smaug intentó besarlo de nuevo pero él lo rechazó.

—Lo siento, tengo que trabajar.

Bilbo trató de esquivarlo, pero Smaug lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sentó sobre la barra, parecía que en verdad le gustaba verlo desde ahí.

—¿Me harás regresar de nuevo, verdad? –Le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Serás cruel y me harás volver aquí? ¿A un lugar que detesto?

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Smaug le besó el cuello, Bilbo se estremeció.

—Si tengo, porque tú vives en Dale y yo no puedo entrar ahí. Y si quiero volver a verte tengo que venir a este lugar. A menos que quieras venir conmigo…

Bilbo desvió la mirada, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho de un momento a otro. Prefirió no contestar.

—Eso pensé –suspiró Smaug. Tomó una de las manos de Bilbo y la besó—. Volveré a verte pronto.

El joven estaba demasiado aturdido como para responder algo, así que se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos. Smaug esbozó una sonrisa y, antes de irse, dejó tres monedas de oro en la barra.

—Gracias, Eric.

Smaug se alejó y Bilbo bajó de la barra, todavía sin comprender exactamente lo que había sucedido.

—De todos los cambiantes que hay en esta ciudad –le dijo Eric—, ¡tenías que elegir al que se transforma en un maldito dragón!

Bilbo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo no lo elegí –aclaró.

—Da lo mismo, él puso los ojos en ti y no creo que puedas rechazarlo por mucho tiempo –le dijo Eric—. No tienes idea del gran problema en el que te has metido.


End file.
